


She made it

by Its_Grey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, But he's not important, Character Death, Clint Barton is kinda here too, Natasha's death, im sorry, yes i cried while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Grey/pseuds/Its_Grey
Summary: Just a little re-write off Nat's death in Endgame, inspired by the deleted scene of the battle of Vormir. I'm sorry. It hurts.
Kudos: 7





	She made it

**Author's Note:**

> I cried a lot while writing it so im sorry

She was sorry. For so many things she did, so many things she said. She was sorry, she always had been. Its not like she had a choice, to be fair, but it didn't make her less sorry. She took a deep breath, brought him closer to gently kiss his lips. She didn't love him, they both knew that. It was more of a symbol, a message because the battle was too loud next to them, so loud that he would never be able to hear her. She didn't love him, she never did. She couldn't love. She was a monster, that was who she was. Sure, she had feelings for him, the same feelings she had for the young girls she liked to take care of, in the Red Room, but it wasn't the same. She was sorry, she always was. She gently pushed him away, meeting his eyes, and she smiled. A sad, forced smile, but a smile nevertheless. She turned around, running away, and she heard him call for her. She heard her name, over and over again, the pain in his voice, but she didn't stop. She couldn't stop. She was sorry. She had done so many things, so many horrible things, and she needed to make up for it. She kept running, her guns out, shooting everything moving around her. Something hit her, everything was blurry for a second, she screamed in pain, and the yells behind her grew louder, stronger, harder. Like an horrible voice trying to bring her back, to change her mind. She kept running, trying not to fall, trying to keep up. She couldn't fail, not this time, not again. She had to keep going. So she did, no matter how many time she got shot, not matter the pain she was in, not matter that she was feeling the blood run down her skin, making her suit stick to her body. She whimpered, she tried to stay up, to go on, but the pain made everything dark, everything so hard to do. She had trouble breathing, seeing, walking. She fell to the ground, crawling on the floor to get where she wanted to be, where she needed to be, where she deserved to be. She looked behind her, meeting his eyes, seing the pain, the sadness, the regrets, watching as he begged her not to keep going, to stay. She tried to tell him how sorry she was, she yelled, she cried, but the battle was too loud and she gave up, once again. She turned around again, turned away from him, and felt tears running down her cheeks. He never gave up on her, he had always been there, and she was doing the same, even if he couldn't see it. She was saving him, and his entire family. She crawled to the edge of the cliff, looking down. She was scared, in pain, but there was nothing she could do, nothing else she could do to save the ones she loved. Without thinking, she turned around one last time, and her heart clenched in her chest. He was laying down, fighting, doing his best to survive. She knew the only way to save him, the only way to help him, was to jump, but their eyes locked together and she couldn't turn around anymore, she was too scared, too worried, she didn't want to leave him. But she had to. She had to. She was sorry, so sorry that she had to leave him like this, but it was the only way. So she pushed on her feet one last time, letting herself fall from the cliff. She closed her eyes, his scream seemingly louder. She let the lasts tears run down her cheeks as she smiled sadly. Maybe this was enough. Maybe this was enough to make up for all the horrors she did. Maybe it was enough to clear the red from her ledger. Maybe she was enough. She took a last breath, then everything went black, and it was done. She made it.


End file.
